Promise you won't hate me?
by Relevantxxx
Summary: You don't need one! Just read if you want. .w.)


So I decided to write a fanfic for this underappreciated ship. Because they are cute together, that's why! I still love AzuYui3 But this pair is just as cute so I wanted to make this ship more appreciated I guess?

So yeah!...Read on!

Pairing: Ritsu/Yui

~It will get fluffy...Believe me!~

"Ricchan…can I ask you something?" The usually bright guitarist's voice sounded different, almost hesitant. The both of them sat on the bench alone in the clubroom. It seemed that the other group members had to leave the club early due to their personal businesses.

The drummer slumped in her seat, staring up at the ceiling, bored. "Yeah, sure Yui. What's up?" Her eyes glanced toward the guitarist.

The guitarist fiddled with her fingers anxiously. "Um…" She paused. "How close to Mio-chan would you say you are?" She responded carefully, refraining from making eye contact with the drummer. Instead she kept her eyes lowered to her skirt.

Ritsu felt herself grin, folding her hands comfortably at the back of her head. "I would say were pretty close." She answered.

"How close is pretty close?" Yui's voice sounded eager. From what Ritsu could tell.

The drummer quickly sat up with a bewildered look on her face. An eyebrow lifted slowly. "Why do you wanna know anyways?" Her voice had just a tinge of annoyance.

"I guess I'm just curious." The guitarist spoke lightly, playing with the hem of her skirt.

Yui continued. "I've noticed…that you and Mio-chan hang out a lot." She said softly, smoothing her skirt out. "You guys seem pretty inseparable. That must be nice." A small smile made an appearance on her face.

"It is, isn't it? We're like crazy close!" Ritsu grinned. "She's almost like a sister to me."

She added. "There has been a time where she has told me that I'm like a brother she never had." She chuckled lightly.

"I don't know whether I should take offense to that statement or not?"

The guitarist whipped her head to the side gazing curiously at the drummer, easily forgetting her uneasiness from before. "Really? Why is that Ricchan?" Her voice transitioned into a cheery tone.

"I guess it's the way I always act around her." The drummer scratched at her cheek awkwardly, adding on. "I tend to have a boyish demeanor she says."

The guitarist couldn't help but to let out a giggle. One which Ritsu couldn't help but to find herself smile at. Because of course Yui's giggles were the cutest. Even though the drummer would never fully admit to that.

"Well Ricchan does have the boyish look for that." She heard the guitarist reply rather shyly.

The drummer's head turned slightly. "What's that supposed to mean?" She eyed the guitarist curiously.

"Well, I-I just mean, that Ricchan is…" The guitarist started. Getting swept in a blush, she quickly lowered her head. Trying to find the words, suddenly feeling the drummer's intense gaze. "N-Never mind." She murmured.

The drummer stared in puzzlement at the guitarist's bashful composure. It was unsettling for Ritsu.

"Is what?" The drummer asked, unconsciously moving closer towards the fidgety guitarist.

Yui slowly bit her lip hesitantly. It was killing her inside to be so close to drummer. She nearly wanted to cry because of the overwhelming feelings swallowing her up inside.

"R-Ricchan probably doesn't even want to know."

"Why wouldn't I want to know?" The drummer smirked in amusement. "The way your acting is weird, it's almost as if you have a big secret that you don't want to share with your captain." She pouted playfully.

"Believe me Ricchan, I do. But it isn't that easy."

Suddenly on impulse the drummer grabbed the guitarist by the shoulders. "Yui, what can't you tell me?" Her tone sounded serious. "C'mon, we're friends you can tell me anything."

"R-Ricchan are you sure?" Yui's face had a blend of desperation, and agitation.

"Because…If I do…then…then Ricchan will look at me differently." Yui stammered.

"Look, Yui whatever you want to say to me won't change the way I look at you."

The tender look given by the drummer made the guitarist feel antsy. Feeling another blush over take her face. Tears started to crowd her vision. Ritsu was hit with concern as soon as she saw the pained expression look on the guitarist's face.

"Yui why are you crying?" Ritsu made a move to wipe the tears until she was stopped by the guitarist's hand.

Yui stared carefully into the eyes of the drummer. "Do you promise Ricchan?"

The pained look on Yui's face made Ritsu feel uneasy. She had never once seen an expression like that on Yui's face. It bothered her in such a way that she herself didn't understand it.

"I-I promise! Now tell me what you were going to say." She urged, eyeing the guitarist with determination.

Yui looked away momentarily quickly wiping her tears away. "I was going to say…" She continued facing the drummer. "That Ricchan looks really cute." Her voice became lowered in embarrassment.

Hearing this sudden revelation made the drummer's face redden. "R-Really?" She quickly turned her face to the side, wondering what she should say to this confession. Wait, was it a confession? Yes, it had to be a confession, right?

Ritsu heard the guitarist sniffle. "Yeah, it is." She added. "Ricchan I don't really know how it happened? I noticed how fun you were to be around. I seen how cool, funny, and talented a person you were. And soon I wanted to be around you more."

Hearing such embarrassing words made the drummer feel her face redden.

"I wanted to hang out with you more. And for some unknown reason I felt my heart ache whenever I saw you hang out more with Mio-chan. I...I wanted so much to be closer to Ricchan that I ended up falling for her in the end. The guitarist smiled shyly.

The drummer could nearly hear her heart beat out of her chest. "W-Why is Yui saying all of these embarrassing things?!" She heard herself yell inside.

"I mean, Yui and I grew closer in just a matter of months. She became like my bud. B-But I never thought that she would actually fall for me?" Ritsu bit her lip.

"I don't want to hurt her…I mean, after that face she made. It nearly killed me to see her look so hurt."

"Ricchan?"

"Y-Yeah?!"

The guitarist gazed carefully at the floor. "Did I make you feel uncomfortable?"

"Kind of."

"Do you hate me…for having these feelings?"

The drummer whirled her head toward the guitarist. "Don't be an idiot. I would never hate you for something this!"

Yui felt herself smile. "Your right. I don't know what made me think of something like that?"

Fifteen minutes ticked by in this new found silence. Before the drummer spoke up.

"Yui?"

"Yeah Ricchan?"

"What about Azusa?"

The guitarist tilted her head to the side. "Azu-nyan?"

"I mean, you always seem to be fairly attached to her. At one point we all thought that maybe you had a thing for her."

Yui smiled lightly. "I don't like Azu-nyan like that."

"Really? Well, that's a shock considering on how you never seemed to give her any room to breathe." Ritsu chuckled.

Yui giggled. "Well, she is cute. You can't help but want to hug her to death!" She peeped. Letting the bubbly side of her overtake her.

"If you don't like her in that way. Then what is she to you exactly?" It was the drummer's turn to tilt her head to the side now as she gave an interested smile.

"She's like a cute kitten!" Yui cried happily, hugging her bag to her chest

The drummer found herself taking in the ever cheerful guitarist in one long glance. Feeling another smile creep up on to her face given to how Yui was being cute.

Realizing this however, the drummer turned away quickly, her face reddened at the sudden thought. To feel this way about the guitarist was abnormal. If anything the guitarist seemed more like a companion than she did a girlfriend.

"Wait, girlfriend? What the hell am I thinking?" Thought the drummer.

Yui noticed noticed how uneasy the drummer was acting now. And couldn't help but to smile. To her Ricchan acting flustered was very cute indeed.

"Ricchan, are you feeling alright?"

Ritsu felt the sudden touch from the guitarist making her rise from the bench.

"Uhh…I-I got to go!" The drummer responded rather quickly, grabbing her bag before fleeing out the door.

"Wha-"But Yui's voice was cut off by the slam of the door.

Staring at the door seconds before a huge smile overtook.

"Ricchan sure is cute!" The guitarist cooed to herself.

Was this fluffy enough for you guys? No? Well then, I guess I will try harder in my next chapter!~

PLEASE SUPPORT ME3 3 Owo)


End file.
